


Paralyzed

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Meddlesome Friends, operation set-up, romantic possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Bolin and Opal try to set up Korra and Asami without them knowing.Asami spots Korra dancing in a club.Based on Paralyzer by Finger Eleven





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a few one-shots just to have some fun. Other things are still being written, but for now, hey, why not.
> 
> Anywho, there was a prompt I saw a while back about writing a story using a song. And I don't know if you know this, but [**YennaWang**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang) has a series called DJ Play That Song. I highly recommend them. Actually, I recommend any of YennaWang's Korrasami works.
> 
> But!
> 
> JMStei suggested a story where Bolin and Opal try to get Asami and Korra to hookup. This isn't exactly what they suggested since it's a mash of the two ideas, but I hope it works.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Comment.
> 
> Feel free to make a request because I need something in my life beside CoJ and homework and stress.
> 
> Thanks all!

"Look Opal," Asami started, trying hard not to let her irritation through, "I appreciate that you want to take me out, but so far has not been good. It's been shitty and I feel awkward."

 

"Just give it chance, 'Sams. Bo will be here soon and he's bringing his friend Korra."

 

Great, Asami thought, giving an exaggerated eye-roll. She held onto her drink nervously, wishing the liquid would cool her more.

 

The last thing she wanted was to have to pretend to be interested in some dumb jock friend of Bolin's. He was a sweet guy, but he was dumb as a post and the company he kept wasn't much better. With the exception of Opal.

 

"Fine," Asami relented. "I'll hold out for one more drink but I should just stay home next time."

 

Now Opal rolled her eyes. She loved her best friend, but she was uncooperative at best. She was as stubborn as she was beautiful.

 

And Asami was beautiful. 

 

Her hair cascaded in raven waves down her back, her full lips were a bright bloodstain on her pale features, and somehow that purple eyeshadow she used made her emerald eyes pop just right. Add to that the fact that Asami had a hot bod she worked hard to maintain the perfect ratio of muscle to softness, not to mention the natural grace of her curves, she was downright irre-fuckin-sistable. Put those legs into jeans that look like they were painted on and a bright red crop top that showed just the right amount of abs and you basically had sex on heels.

 

Opal would gladly take a walk on the wild side if it meant a night in the sack with Asami Sato. If she weren't dating Bolin, of course.

 

Where the hell was he?

* * *

"KOOOORRRRRAAAAAA!" Bolin whined, "We're gonna be laaaaate!"

 

Bolin was really starting to get on Korra's nerves. First he'd barged into her apartment and stood in front of her TV until she stopped playing Life Is Strange (seriously! She was this close to figuring this rewind thing out!) and declared they were going out and she had no say in the matter.

 

Now that she was getting ready, he was becoming more and more impatient and checking his phone every 3 seconds. He must be in danger of not getting any if they didn't show up soon.

 

"Look! Bo!" Korra shouted, shaking him a little by his shoulders, "You're the one that didn't give me any say in going out and dammit, if I have to dance in a club surrounded by people I don't know or care to so _you_ can get laid, then I'm at least going to look good enough to get some free drinks, alright??"

 

Bolin stuck out his lower lip in a pout, his shoulders slumping a little. He was actually kind of cute, in a boyish way when his hair feel in an unruly curl on his forehead. But that didn't mean Korra was sympathetic to his plight.

 

She couldn't pinpoint why, exactly, but Korra wanted to look hot tonight. She had changed at least 4 times because she just didn't feel like she'd hit her maximum sexy potential.

 

Finally Korra settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, black lace up knee high boots, an tight ocean blue button down that clung to her muscles, a black skinny tie, and a simple black blazer. She rolled the sleeves over her forearms and secured the cuffs with her silver and blue abalone cuff links. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner and added a quick coat of mascara. The combination of the light makeup and shirt made her electric blue eyes pop. To finish, she added a quick spritz of her Armani Code cologne.

 

When Korra exited her room, Bolin's jaw hit the floor. He snapped a sneaky pic and fired it off to Opal.

* * *

"Wow," Opal blushed, looking at her phone. It immediately caught Asami's attention.

 

"What are you looking at?" She demanded.

 

Opal fumbled for her next words. "I-I--uhhh-I--B-Bolin, ye-yeah! Bolin. He-he's dressed up as NukTuk and promised a screening later. Want to see?"

 

Asami nearly spit her drink. The thought of seeing her best friend's boyfriend in a NukTuk costume was one thing, he was a movie star after all, but seeing it and imagining it in a sexual way just kind of made her stomach turn.

 

"No thank you," Asami replied, her tone a little more hurtful than she'd meant for it to be. She was beginning to get more and more irritated the longer this night went on. Opal kept saying just five more minutes, five more minutes. Well, five more minutes had turned into half an hour and if she didn't love Opal so much, she'd strangle Bolin when he finally decided to show his happy ass up. She'd only stayed to see him and make sure Opal wasn't alone before she would zoom off into the night on her Ducati Panigale V4 Speciale.

 

Asami motioned to the bartender for another drink. If nothing else, this pretentious place served excellent liquor. She had been enjoying stilettos for the time being. It wouldn't be long though until she just ordered a good scotch on the rocks. Hopefully this club would be closed in three weeks and she'd never have to set foot in here again. But for now...

* * *

"Wow, that's...bold," Korra whistled, pointing at a black motorcycle with red accents. It was emblazoned with a red gear logo and proudly displayed the name Ducati. "Color me impressed. I wonder if I can sweet talk the owner into giving me a ride." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Bolin hid a laugh behind a cough.

 

"Come on," Bo started, dragging Korra by the hand to the entrance. The club was lit up and a line snaked all the way around the block.

 

Korra groaned at the sight. "How the fuck are we even supposed to get in this place?" She whined.

 

Bolin cracked a toothy grin and pushed her to the doors. They were greeted by a surly looking guy with spiky hair and ridiculous eyebrows. They reminded Korra of sharks.

 

"Hey bro!" Bolin waved to the man. The man didn't wave back but instead shot Bolin a glance that said in as many words to fuck off. "Come on, Mako! Don't be like that!"

 

The sharkbrowed man named Mako rolled his eyes and let out a great big sigh. "Hi Bo. I'm assuming NukTuk wants to party it up tonight?"

 

"Yes please good sir," Bolin replied with a flourishing bow. Korra turned her head so Bolin wouldn't see her smile.

 

"Well," Mako answered, "make sure Opal gets you home safe or you call me little bro! Get outta here!" He waved them through the door as groans issued from the velvet rope behind them.

 

"My brother is the bouncer here. Not that I need his help to get in, but it's fun to harass him," Bo explained.

 

The second they entered the club, Korra was hit with loud vibrations and overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. She was immediately struck with the desire to dance and mingle. Maybe she'd luck out and meet the owner of that hot little crotch rocket outside.

 

Maybe she'd get to take or be taken on said crotch rocket.

 

Bolin glanced around nervously as Korra began to edge her way closer to the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. He grabbed her shoulder and leaned in to shout next to her ear. Something about Opal at the bar? Korra didn't hear or care. She was too enthralled by the thundering bass and fluid movement around her. She glided into the center of the floor and began to move along with the music.

* * *

Asami startled and spilled a good portion of her cocktail on the bar top when she was grabbed from behind and picked up off of her bar stool. She was nearly tempted to beat whoever it was with her clutch when she realized it would basically be pointless.

 

"Now now Bolin," Opal chided, "what have we talked about concerning personal space and permission?"

 

"Okay, okay," Bolin pouted, gently placing Asami on her feet next to her chair.

 

Despite her minor irritation at his propensity to miss social cues, Asami really was happy to see Bolin. She threw her arms around his neck for a proper hug and was immediately crushed in his massive arms.

 

"Oxygen is only necessary to maintain life, Bo," Asami squeaked.

 

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Bolin looked sheepish when he let her go.

 

Asami inhaled a deep, choking breath and sipped her cocktail to keep from coughing.

 

Bolin moved over to Opal, who gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek while he wrapped her in a much more gentle, tender hug.

 

They really were a cute couple, Asami thought.

 

The thought abruptly turned bitter and jealous and Asami had to speak before she could ruminate on that reaction further. "Where's your friend, Bo?" She asked between sips.

 

Bolin's eyes flitted nervously to Opal who stared back at him wide eyed.

 

"She, uh, she had to go to the bathroom, should be here soon." He glanced away and avoided Asami's gaze.

 

The two were behaving oddly, but Asami was over the whole night in general. She didn't want to analyze her friends' behaviors so she wouldn't. She motioned to the bartender again, only this time asked for water. No need to make any poor judgement calls concerning where her body, sanity, or bike were concerned.

 

Bolin and Opal began to whisper to one another over drinks so Asami turned to face the dance floor so she could people watch.

 

Dozens of bodies moved, bumped, and flowed around one another. A few people were too drunk to really be capable of dancing, but they were having fun and that's what mattered.

 

Asami caught sight of one individual in particular dancing in the center of the crowd without a care in the world. Their movements were fluid, timed perfectly and sensually to the music. They had attracted a number interested parties, but they seemed oblivious to that fact, happy only to indulge themselves.

 

Her.

 

Herself.

 

Asami caught a glimpse of a feminine figure wrapped up in tight fitting clothing that showcased her body perfectly.

 

Wow.

 

Asami stared for far longer than was polite. The movement of this woman's hips was absolutely mesmerizing. She swayed with her arms up in the air, her hips following the beat while her upper body moved at half tempo. Her hair occasionally flitted into her face as she whirled about freely, a smile gracing her lips.

 

Asami was hooked.

 

In a mood that was uncharacteristically brazen, Asami downed her drink (perhaps it would have been more helpful if it were more than water) and headed to the dance floor.

 

Opal and Bolin smiled, watching her sashay her way to Korra.

* * *

Korra was lost to the music. She didn't care about everyone around her. She didn't care that people were staring. She didn't care about any of that. She just wanted to enjoy herself so that's what she did.

 

She let the beat take over and flow through her veins, moving her time with the rise and fall of each note, her body and instrument to played like the rest in the song.

 

It was rare Korra allowed herself these moments of pleasure and this one was going to be savored.

 

The music changed to a slower, more sensual beat. Korra felt the bass pulse through her body and followed its demand to turn herself over completely. She was no longer aware of her movements, just that they were free and she was happy.

 

She felt hands light upon her hips and momentarily considered sliding away until she caught an intriguing scent. Something light and floral, like jasmine and vanilla, with a faint undertone of motor oil. Korra allowed the touch for a moment more as she leaned back to confirm her suspicions: a feminine body that was tall and slender and warm pressed into her and wrapped their arms more firmly around her waist.

 

Korra swayed her hips back and forth and dipped slightly, grinding back up. She heard a gasp behind her and couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

 

She turned around to stare into the half lidded eyes of a gorgeous woman. Korra was immediately hypnotized by her luscious, full lips and found herself lost in this stranger's rich, emerald eyes.

 

The woman leaned down to whisper in Korra's ear. She felt herself shutter as the warm air caressed the shell of her ear and the vibrations of her velvet voice penetrated her brain.

 

"You are absolutely stunning," the woman offered. "The way you move, it's...I seem to be struck by you." The woman nuzzled into her neck for a moment and planted a soft kiss there. "And you smell soooo delicious," she purred. "Armani, right?"

 

Korra's breath hitched. Her brain melted and ran onto the floor. She hoped this woman didn't expect an answer because she momentarily forgot how to speak. Instead, she nodded dumbly, her eyes closed while she tried (unsuccessfully) to repress a shiver.

 

"Mmmm," the woman hummed and tugged lightly on Korra's tie.

 

Korra's eyes flew open to meet the captive gaze of this stranger.

 

"What's your name," she asked, allowing herself to become caught up in the woman's eyes again.

 

"Asami," she answered, her red lips wrapping around every syllable making Korra wish she were a word, just to feel those lips on her.

 

"Korra," she responded. "If your body matches what your eyes can do," Korra moaned out.

 

Asami's lips twitched in a smile before she leaned forward and planted a blazing kiss to the corner of Korra's mouth.

 

"Korra," Asami whispered and Korra shivered. "I'm imaging a dark lit place." Asami kissed Korra's neck. "Or your place." She kissed her jaw. "Or my place." She kissed her fully and Korra immediately became disoriented, engrossed in the feeling of Asami's lips on hers. "Wanna get out of here?"

 

Korra nodded weakly, her head resting on Asami's. Asami grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit.

 

Meanwhile, Bolin and Opal high-fived each other at the bar, grinning in triumph that they had finally managed to set their best friends up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm trying to figure out this tumblr thing...apparently I'm old and not a cool kid anymore.
> 
> But you are always welcome to email me at danielleitloudernow@gmail.com


End file.
